


Desperate

by tiliquain



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Art, Clothed Sex, Drawing, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliquain/pseuds/tiliquain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor is horny. Pencil drawing. (Not the same anatomical setup as in my Amok Time Lord stories, but hey, variety.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate




End file.
